Bonding of covers to microelectronic substrates may be conducted to environmentally seal microelectronic devices formed on the substrate. Some of the microelectronic devices may extend upwardly from an exposed surface of the substrate. Accordingly, the cover may be spaced from the substrate by a seal ring so as to reduce damage to the microelectronic devices. However, during bonding of the cover to the seal ring, the cover or the substrate may bend which may force the microelectronic devices and the cover into contact, thereby damaging the devices and/or the cover. Raising the height of the seal ring may increase the cost and/or complexity of the manufacturing process and may increases stresses on the substrate. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method of bonding a cover to a substrate while reducing damage to microelectronic devices on the substrate.